


Wounds from a Previous Time

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Morgan recognises the wounds on a body, but is reluctant to tell Lieutenant Reece what they are from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds from a Previous Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieKisses/gifts).



“Dr Morgan, I appreciate I do not share a special understanding with you, such as Detective Martinez appears to have, but I am here and she is not. Therefore, I would like a little more explanation of why you are so certain as to the cause of death of this corpse, than ‘I’ve seen it before’. For example, where have you seen it?” Joanna Reece had enough pressure on her to solve the murder, without having to deal with a recalcitrant medical examiner, and was intent on making her feelings known.

“Well, it was a long time ago,” Henry began, and then paused, trying to form an answer which wouldn’t give himself away. “So I can’t be sure of the details.”

“I’m waiting.”

“Can you give me an hour, two at the most, so I can check on a couple of things?”

“Okay.”

Henry was surprised Reece had so quickly acquiesced.

“But I’m coming with you.”

“Right!” He hoped the hesitation in his voice wasn’t too apparent.

***

Henry gave Reece directions to a store which sold Civil War replicas. As they got out of the vehicle she said, “You think this was caused by an old style weapon. So you saw it at a re-enactment which went wrong?”

“Something like that.” Henry had no intention of elaborating.

He found it hard to understand why anyone would wish to re-enact a time so full of horrors. How many times had he died during that period? He preferred not to count. He hadn’t been sure what was worse; the dying or the knowledge he would be coming back to continuing hell. At least it had been easy to re-establish himself each time; no-one cared where a surgeon had come from so long as he could do his job.

After a cursory glance round at the goods on display, Henry approached the counter and began to describe a specific weapon to the storekeeper. The man gave an involuntary glance to the room at the back, before saying, “I don’t think we have anything of that description, but I’ll just go and check.”

Reece looked at Henry, who nodded, so she followed the man into the back. Henry ran out of the door and round the side, intending to cut the man off if he tried to escape that way.

As Henry sprinted round the corner of the building he almost ran into him. The man produced a knife from his jacket pocket and thrust it towards Henry, stabbing him in the side. At that moment Reece caught up with them and, grabbing the man from behind, had him cuffed before he realised what had happened.

As Reece radioed for support, Henry tentatively felt his side. The knife had fallen onto the ground and he kicked it out of the way. He was bleeding heavily and long experience had told him he couldn’t afford to hang around. He stumbled towards the shop, calling out there was something he wanted to check as he did so. Once inside, he scribbled a note to Reece to say he was taking advantage of being in the area to call on a friend who lived nearby. As he felt to the floor he could just hear the sound of a siren from the approaching squad car.

***

The following morning Henry returned to see Reece in her office.

“I don’t know how you did it,” she said, “but you were right. Schmidt has confessed he and the victim had had an argument about the effects of that particular weapon, so he had demonstrated what they were to, in his words, ‘Silence the man once and for all.’ I still don’t understand how you can have recognised the wound though. There’s no way you could have seen one in real life.”

“I must have read about it someone,” Henry replied.

Reece looked doubtfully at him. “If you say so. I’m just glad Detective Martinez will be back tomorrow and I can pass you over to her; one day of adventures with you is about as much as I can cope with.”

 


End file.
